Japanese Patent publication no. 8-318057 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,926 disclose a dry shaver having three elongated semi-circular cutters which are arranged in side-by-side relation with each other. One of the cutters is designed to project to a greater extent than the other cutter to define a finishing cutter which comes first into contact with a user skin for shaving hairs on a narrow area, for example, under a nose and chip top. Although it is found effective to make the intended shaving, the finishing cutter is likely to be pressed excessively at its one side when the shaving head is moving across the skin in a direction perpendicular to the length of the cutter, thereby causing skin irritation or even causing the skin to be cut. This is particularly true, when the finishing cutter is curved more deeply than the other to have an arcuate contour of reduced width. In other words, the deeply curved finishing cutter has an effective cutting zone only around its tip and is not successful to make smooth shaving free from pain at its side zones remote from the tip. Accordingly, when the deeply curved finishing cutter is interposed between the other cutters to project to a greater extent than the others, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,926, there is always a risk of pressing the skin excessively at the side of the cutter and irritating the skin.